How Isabella Stark became an Avenger
by rain12710
Summary: *Side story to: Who is my father?* What happened when Alisa was in Budapest? This is Isabella's road to 'Avenging' and a little bit after. One-shot.


How Isabella Stark became an Avenger

ISABELLA'S POV

I was surprised when dad let me work for S.H.I.E.L.D. True, I was just an engineer there, building weapons and such. Then everyday I would return home and work on my own projects which no one else was allowed to see. That's when I first built an 'Iron Girl' suit, as mum refused to let dad make me one. It took me four months but I built it, fully functional, and way cooler than any of dad's. Of course it had J.A.R.V.I.S. installed in the helmet, which lane took me two weeks as I had to hack in, and make sure dad had no clue what I was doing. Believe it or not, he actually cares about my safety. It was a bracelet controlled one, not unlike the Mark VII but could also be deactivated via the same buttons. The body work looked pretty much the same, other than the fact it's got the arc reactor ready installed, like dad's later suits, now he's got the shrapnel removed. The main difference is that instead of the traditional gold and red, it had silver and purple, because I like them more. The first time I flew it, that was fun. All around New York. Even if...

TONY'S POV

"Sir, director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line." J.A.R.V.I.S. had announced. I had nothing to do so if the pirate wanted to speak to me, let him.

"Stark, can you please stop flying around New York." Fury said, offering no explanation as of why. Not entirely unusual.

"I'm not..." I replied, "Is someone?"

"We believe so. Where's your daughter?" Talk about random changes of subjects.

"Jarv?" I asked, not knowing where Iz or Tali are. They would be somewhere in the Tower, wouldn't they? I sound like a terrible father.

"Natayla is in the living area of the Avengers floor however, Isabella is not in the Tower. She did mention she was going to try out her Mark I today. Would you like me to call her?" At first I was furious. Suits were too dangerous for my little girl. Then I was proud, she had built a suit all by herself? But last I was worried. I knew she was a good engineer but what if she hadn't made it correctly? Realising that I had left J.A.R.V.I.S. hanging, I quickly asked him to call her. When she picked up, I wasted no time before screeching, "ISABELLA CAITLYN STARK! Why, have I got a call from the _Director _of S.H.I.E.L.D. telling me you've built your own suit?"

She hesitated but began, "I... um... worked on it for a long time." She finished lamely. After a slight pause, I tried to say something but she beat me to it. "I'll come home now." She cut the connection and I wait to give her the biggest telling off of her life.

ISABELLA'S POV

It could have gone worse. After I was totally told off, dad told me how proud he was with tears in his eyes. Then we agreed not to tell mum and he confiscated it. All of it. Even my bracelets. Being the idiot, yet genius that he is though, he didn't take my blueprints, so I began Iron Girl Mark II. That went well. Now I knew all the systems and methods it only took me half the time. That time I made it anklets, hoping that it would be harder to spot. That one was silver and metallic green, as I was deciding which colours looked best. That time, I was so itching to get back in and fly, I didn't really heck around, and it turned out I was the first semi-Avenger on scene.

_Flashback_

It's just a test spin_ I tell myself, trying not to let myself go too far. Of course I do, though. I touch down after about half an hour, before some dude advances on me, asking why 'the classic Iron Man had changed his colours'. He seems like the villain type, so I nervously take off. Turns out he can fly too. And has a load of clones. So I begin shooting them down, one by one, thanking God I put repulsors on. The dad, the 'classic Iron Man' arrives and begins to help. Soon enough Cap, Hulk and Hawkeye join us (Thor's in Asgard) and the original guy is carted off to S.H.I.E.L.D. prison type thing. All the other Avengers except dad jump back in to their jet, but dad says he'll 'catch them up'. Did only dad notice me? He lands just in front of me and begins, "I don't know who you think you are-" He stops as I lift my face plate. "ISABELLA! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SUIT FROM?"_

_"Made it." I grin, "and I'm going to keep making them until you let me keep one." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, (he took the helmet off)_

_"Izzy... You have to tell me whenever you're going out in it, and I'll get J.A.R.V.I.S. to monitor you. Okay?" I nod enthusiastically, but then he starts crying. "I just can't believe my little Izzy's all grown up." He whispers tears falling._

_"Dad do that with Tali, not me. Race you back." I slap my faceplate down, before he can reply._

_End of flashback_

I won, I'll never let him forget that. We had more races, and when he beat me in a lot of them I added supersonic to my Mark IV. Things were good for a good long while, three months or something. The next real significant thing was mum finding out.

_Flashback_

_"Tony, how many times?! NO LANDING ON THE ROOF!" Mum shouts and I know I'm screwed. She's going to come up here, fake tell 'dad' off then kiss 'him'. Oh I'm in for it. She comes up, asking why I've changed my armour colour. Still frozen in the position I landed, I turn my head to look at her. It's either fly or tell now. I straighten up and gingerly lift up the faceplate. Her shock is priceless and after three minutes of awkward stammering, the first full sentence she gets out is, "Does your dad know?" I nod and she marches off to find him._

_End of flashback._

Dad was annoyed I called him out, but he told mum the conditions and she said they were fine, though kinda stubbornly.

* * *

The next thing that happened was Alisa coming back with her boyfriend, but you can read all about that in her life story. The basic summary is, she said her and her boyfriend got married when they were on a mission and then leaving for a couple of weeks. But that was a few months after mum 'found out'. However you don't need to hear all about that, just thought I'd mention it since the next bit includes her. And her boyfriend. Who is kinda hot. But don't tell her I said that.

Anyway, Alisa came back after two weeks and in that time, I noticed Dad and Clint becoming really close. You could say this is where the story begins and I've just battered rubbish for around 1100 words. Go on. Say it. Dare ya.

So Alisa came back after two weeks missioning, I swear I've started about three sentences like this. May as well do another. Alisa and her boyfriend, Gavin, who is very important, came back after two weeks on a mission after leaving us all in the doorstep with a phrase along the lines of, 'I'm married,' and the next day dad called an Avengers meeting, but with myself and the lovebirds. Thus was also after Clint had shot flames at the said lovebirds. And given Gavin the whole, 'you hurt my daughter and you die,' speech. So, Avengers meeting. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Alisa, Gavin, Dad and I.

"Alisa," Clint began hunks spiel, about how wonderful it was to be her dad and a load of other stuff and the basic end was that he wanted her to take Natasha's place in the Avengers. Then dad stood up as Clint gave Alisa time to think. You can probably see where this is going.

"Guys, I'm sorry," he began, "I've thought about this and I'm retiring. From Avenging." The shock evident on my 'uncles' faces was extreme.

"What-" Steve began but dad raised a hand to stop him.

"I've thought this through, and I want Isabella to replace me." Before I, or anyone else, could say anything, Clint jumped back in.

"I'm retiring too. If he want it, Gavin can replace me. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm too old." Alisa and Gavin looked at each other, managing to have a silent conversation, before they both looked at me.

"Okay," I grinned, and the other two agreed, though with less excitement. I suppose they'd all ready been on missions but it would be more exciting as a team, wouldn't it? Dad immediately took me to his lab to give me the best upgrades on my suit, which were done successfully. I'd changed the colours again by this point, silver and black and I'll be sticking to them.

Later the next day, a call from Fury came in, saying that the 'Avengers' we're needed. I quickly grabbed the suit and made my way to the jet pad, where dad told me I needed to go the day before.

TONY'S POV

It was so strange hearing the Avengers call and not suiting up. Clint was with me at the time and we both looked at each other, whilst standing up, before sitting down again. We then went on a hunt for the TV remote, which was found inside a cushion cover, and lasted for ten minutes before either of us realised J.A.R.V.I.S. could do it for us. When we'd finally got it on the news channel, there was nothing to report, other than some dude- nope can't bore you with that Iz is telling me to hurry up. Anyway, ten minutes later, the image of Iz' suit came on, I guessed cap told her to scout ahead. The newsreader was wondering to himself why 'Iron Man had changed his colours' idiot. Then Iz landed and shot a repulsor at some dude who was charging at her with a knife. Suddenly all his clones appeared and I realised, this was the guy we fought the night I found out about Iz' Mark II. The rest of the guys, and gal now, arrived and began to help her. They beat him easily. So let's skip a few hours to the next day, and the press' headlines.

_'Stark's new colours'_

_"Black Widow back from the dead?'_

_'Avengers accepting applicants'_

Were my favourites.

Also there was a very serious talk with a very angry Pepper and another very serious call with my favourite pirate. Cap took it but even in his over twenty years as a modern human, he has not mastered loudspeaker. Still. But the result was good was we all heard their conversation. The conversation which went something like:

**Director Fury:** Why are Barton and Hunt on the Avengers?

**Steve:** Clint retired and Natasha died.

**Cyclops:** Fair enough, though you have to understand they have duties at S.H.I.E.L.D. too. Secondly why _has_ Stark changed his colours?

**Capsicle:** It wasn't Tony, he decided to retire too.

**My favourite Pirate:** Then who was it?

**The star spangled man:** Isabella Stark.

**The spy:** If you must.

-End of call-

He's not exactly a chatty pirate. The conversation with Pepper was mainly her screaming at me and me letting my mind wander.

ISABELLA'S POV

So there you have it. How Isabella Stark became an Avenger. That's me. Since that's what the story's called I could leave it there, but then again, I could tell you when the press found out...

It was only my third time Avenging, if that's what it's called. We had just finished, so I shoved my face plate up, with nearly all my power gone I wouldn't be able to fly for long, unless Thor blasted me. I met up with Alisa, or Crystal (as in clear, because no one ever sees her and whenever someone asks if something's clear she says, crystal) and together we tried to find the others. We turned a corner, where cameras flashed in our faces. I didn't care how little power I had left, I slammed the face plate down and grabbed Alisa, then flew us two blocks away where I could see Cap, Thor, Hunter (Play on his surname) and an unconscious Bruce Banner regrouping.

Skip to the next day because nothing else noteworthy happened to happen that day other than Michael falling out a tree but that's a different story. The newspaper came through the door at 8:30 like it always did, but it was sitting in my place at breakfast. So I read:

THE INCREDIBLE IRON GIRL?

_Yesterday, the Avengers were called out to save the world once more. They did a highly commendable job and afterwards began to regroup. Iron Man, or was he, in New silver and black colours lifted up the face plate of their suit and began to look for the others with one of the newer Avengers, known as Crystal. Only thud wasn't Tony Stark, Iron Man, Billionare, it was his eldest daughter, Isabella. The two quickly flew off with no statement but this leads us to wonder, why has the Avengers changed dramatically in recent weeks? What was Isabella doing with a suit? Are Iron Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye being forever more replaced by Iron Girl, Crystal and Hunter? We answers,... and only a few people know them._

I actually laughed out loud. So what? I'm not THE Iron Man. Big deal. People can be so stupid sometimes...

Anyway, I'm Isabella Stark and this is how I became an Avenger. It's a bit chaotic but a cool job. Alisa and Gavin are sometimes on S.H.I.E.L.D. missions but Mike and Tali are in training. Tali in combat and Mike with guns. Lee is learning how to use his powers and much to Grant's horror, Skye has taught Hope to hack simple stuff. Indigo's found combat training too, that's another thing. Gavin's little sister who's a year younger than Natayla has come to live with us. She's sweet and I think makes Gavin feel more at home. Not that he and Alisa are often here. All of us together as heroes of the future. This is how I, Isabella Stark, became an Avenger. Together, though, we are the next Avengers.

**A/N I hope you liked this, I just had a bit of inspiration so I thought, why not? If you haven't read my other story, 'Who is my father?' Then this won't have made a lot of sense, but you've probably gathered that this is a side story. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
